elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Pike
, Sust | grandchildren = | lifemate = Krim and Skot (three-mating) | lovemate = Vaya | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews =Newstar, Wing , Mender | allies = | enemies = | weapon = | profession = | position = Warrior, howl-keeper | affiliation = | appearance = | lastappearance = | more = | sequel = }} Pike is Redlance and Cutter's best friend, lover of dreamberries and storyteller of the wolfriders. He is the son of Rain and an unknown elf, born outside of recognition. He is also the brother to Rainsong and the (great+)uncle of Wing, Newstar, Mender, Kimo, and Bowki. He is also the lifemate of Krim and Skot, and with them had Cheipar and Sust. Biography Pike brought dreamberry seeds from the original Holt, which the human shaman burnt down in the very first issue. Pike was glad to know that Redlance was able to plant a dreamberry bush in the desert of Sorrow's End, which patiently cultivated into fruition through the entirety of EQ#5. Personality and traits Pike is the Wolfrider's resident storyteller and the greatest supporter of the fireside story. He gets his name from his preferred weapon, the pike. He is the most ordinary and happy-go-lucky of the Wolfriders. Pike has no grand ideals or desires for quests. He prefers leisure, and is complaisant in his manner. He is a follower rather than a leader and he rarely questions his chief's orders. He is also brash; during a skirmish with the Gliders' eight, he is captured quickly. Pike is fully engrossed in the Now of Wolf Thought and clings through it all to his two greatest loves: dreamberries and taking the easy path. Pike's complete devotion to dreamberries is unrivaled among the Wolfriders. At the fire rings, Pike will eat mouthfuls of dreamberries and begin to tell stories of the former glory of his fellows. Pike does not feel comfortable moving into a new home until it has a dreamberry bush, which was also established in ElfQuest: New Blood #21. For Cutter, the regrowing of the father-tree marks the Christening of a new Holt, but for Pike, this occasion is marked by the maturing of the first dreamberry bush. Although Pike's nature is usually jovial, death and danger have dealt him his share of heartache. The death of Vaya (Kahvi's daughter), Cheipar (Krim's infant son) left him speechless with grief. Yet nowhere have we seen Pike's heart more wounded than by Skot's death. Time and the Now of wolf thought have healed Pike of his heartaches. He and Krim joined Ember at Howling Rock Holt where they are raising their son, Sust. Relationships Pike is best friends with Redlance. After the Elf-Troll War, Pike formed a three-mating with Krim and Skot, two Go-Backs who followed the Wolfriders back to the Forbidden Grove Holt. Considering themselves lifemated, they were often seen clowning around, with much good-natured ribbing and punching. Still, the love among them was unmistakable.Category:Elves Category:Mortal elves Category:Wolfriders